


Yuri "I'd Rather Die Than Admit I Admire Katsuki Yuuri" Plisetsky

by thehobbem



Series: YOI Shorts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, yuri has too much admiration and too much pride and too few social skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbem/pseuds/thehobbem
Summary: What the title says XD





	Yuri "I'd Rather Die Than Admit I Admire Katsuki Yuuri" Plisetsky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lazchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/gifts).



> It's unbeta'ed, so let me know if you find anything horrendously misspelled!

_His step sequence grabs your attention._

Yuri Plisetsky knows his own step sequence needs some more work, and that Japanese skater has the best one of the night, by far. It's flawless. Sure, he can't land a quad to save his life, but quads can be practiced and improved.

Where has he been all this time? How come he's never noticed him?

 _And those spins_ , he thinks, as he stares at the door to the restrooms, behind which Japanese Yuri has just disappeared,  _those spins were perfect_. Good thing he watched the final closely tonight, or he would've missed one of the real threats to his senior debut next year. Forget Giacometti, Yuri Katsuki was the one he needed to worry about (besides Victor).

He goes into the bathroom, and freezes: he... did not think this through. The other guy is in one of the stalls, speaking in Japanese (probably on the phone with someone), and what is he supposed to do now? Stand around like an idiot and wait for him to be done in there?! Go into one of the stalls and pretend? What if he - 

Crying.

Japanese Yuri is crying.

No, that would be incorrect: Japanese Yuri is  _sniveling_  and  _whining_  and  _bawling like a baby_.

What, because... because he lost?! Is that why?!

_This guy is such a loser! And I was admiring him?!_

 

* * *

  

"Yuri. Your step sequence could use more…"

 _God_ , Victor can be so annoying sometimes. More so when he's right. "I won, so who cares?"

Yakov turns purple at the comment. He stops dead in his tracks and gives him The Glare. It's all Yuri can do not to roll his eyes at him. He only half-listens to what Yakov has to say, it's nothing he hasn't said already. Bottom line: he really does need to work on his step sequence.

_And that fucking loser can do it better than me._

 

* * *

 

Break. Yuri puts his guards on and takes his phone out of the bag. He only has to type the first five letters, "yuri k", for the app to complete it for him: "yuri katsuki FS 2015".

With his eyes glued to the video, he doesn't even notice Mila until she's already all wrapped around his shoulders, like the annoying hag she is.

"Hey Yura, what are you watching?"

"Hmm? Nothing, just a loser."

Mila takes one look at the video. "Oh, it's Japanese Yuri! I love him! Look at that step sequence, it's  _brilliant_!"

_God fucking damn it._

 

* * *

 

Yakov crosses his arms. "Yuri Nikolayevich, you call  _this_  a step sequence?!"

He bites his tongue and doesn't answer. Last time he talked back to Yakov he had to do ten suicides  _and then_  start his routine from the top.

No, he doesn't call  _that_  a step sequence, but it's all he's got at the moment.

Victor skates by. "Yura, if you need any help with your -"

“I DON’T.”

At night, he sits on his bed with his phone in his hands, the only light in the bedroom coming from the screen. He watches  _another_  Yuri Katsuki routine.

_What the fuck, how does he do it so effortlessly, fuck my life._

 

* * *

 

Break. He shoves his cell phone on Victor’s face, a YouTube video playing.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS?"

Why is Victor blushing? "Oh, um… isn’t that…"

"Yeah, that fucking loser from the GP, I know, but  _his skating_?" he growls.

"It’s… it’s good? I mean, he needs to work on landing those quads, but his step sequence is really great, actually."

"YEAH, I KNOW, fuck him. It’s even better than yours."

Victor gasps. "It’s not!"

"Yeah it is, and I hate him."

There are few things in life Yuri hates more than one of Victor's lectures. Victor giving him one of his condescending smiles is one of them. "You don't hate him, Yura, you just hate losing."

Victor skates away, still smiling. "If you don't like losing, you should work on that step sequence of yours." And goddamn him, he  _winks_. "And your dancing!"

 

* * *

 

Worlds was over only a week ago, but Victor is already choreographing a new routine. Yuri doesn't want to watch, he really doesn't, but... it's pretty great. Like everything Victor does on the ice, unfortunately.

Georgi sits by his side on the bench. "That is one good routine he’s putting together. You can see the seduction game unfolding right before your eyes."

"Yeah, I guess. I could use something like that in my senior debut."

"Oh? But do you think  _you_ could do that step sequence? It’s quite hard!"

Yuri bites the inside of his mouth; the thought that no one would miss Georgi is very tempting. But he’s sixteen already, he would definitely answer for murder if he killed him.

 

* * *

 

“VICTOR DID WHAT?!”

At night, he books a flight to Japan. _To fucking Japan._

Because Victor _can’t keep it in his pants._

And it had to be Japanese Yuri, didn’t it? He’ll be _damned_ if he lets that guy take Victor from him. He already has the step sequence of dreams, he _can’t have it all!_

 

* * *

  

In theory, Yuri’s done for the day. His time on the ice is over and he can go back to the inn.

But Yuuri is practicing Eros.

He looks around: Victor’s on the other side, completely focused on Yuuri (as per fucking usual). Gingerly, Yuri takes his phone out of his pocket and starts filming.

It’s only when Yuuri starts Eros the third time around that Victor walks over to him.

“Yurio, are you –“

“NOTHING, I’M DOING NOTHING, SHUT UP, I HATE YOU!”

 

* * *

 

“Please teach me how to land a quad Salchow. Please!”

He bows.

Yuuri is bowing to him. _Him_.

Yeah, he knows it’s a Japanese thing, they bow all the time, but still.

_This is it! NOW’S the time! Ask him! Ask him to help you improve your step sequence, ASK. HIM. NOW._

Yuri opens his mouth, then closes it again.

He sighs. “Yeah, yeah, sure, piglet.”


End file.
